


Rey's Spit Roast to the Rescue

by Littlemistake



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A table was harmed in the making of this story, F/M, Fair warning - Rey chokes on Ben’s corn dog, Rey does a dick degustation menu, Rey still likes to Spit Roast on the side. Get your mind out of the gutter., Smut, There was only one corn dog, Tis the season to be horny, Vaginal Sex, When Sausage Sunday becomes Taco Tuesday – on a Sunday., but with no regrets., fa la la la la, la la la la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 23:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21418585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemistake/pseuds/Littlemistake
Summary: Rey has been salivating after Ben Solo, while doing the catering for his new movie. Today is a special day - his first full frontal nude scene, so Rey prepares a special meal in honour of the great man. And I do mean great.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 42
Kudos: 248
Collections: The Thirst Order - TWD House Swolo, Thirstie Gifting Season 2019 - The Thirst Order





	Rey's Spit Roast to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reylo4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reylo4/gifts).

> Hi Brooke! I hope you enjoy this silly little excuse for a story. You are a blast to hang out with in the Sin Bin, don't go changing.
> 
> Thank you to MyJediLife and Spacey_Gracie who let me spam them while I was writing this, I amused myself greatly. 
> 
> Thank you to my fandom wife MyJediLife who also lets me nag her to beta my fics.

It was early morning on the set of “Good Things Come To Those Who Wait”, and Rey dutifully set out the boxes of cereal especially marked for Ben Solo. She made sure the sign “for Ben Solo only” was clearly set out in front of it, lest one of the crew forgot themselves and took a bowl for themselves. Ben Solo liked his cereal – and he certainly ate a lot of it.

She was especially nervous - today was a special day.

Today was Sausage Sunday.

And not just any sausage. Ben Solo – actor of his generation, who the best directors in the world (and actresses for that matter) clamoured to work with - it was his sausage that was on the menu.

Well, to look at in any case.

Rey had been absolutely thrilled when she booked the catering for his new movie. The chance to see him working his… craft. When she realised that the film required full frontal male nudity, well, she almost spontaneously combusted in her food truck.

So far, his attention had been too ensconced in his work to pay attention to her. His reputation as an extraordinarily polite, but extremely intense professional had proven correct. She had seen it as he had worked on set. He was too dedicated, engrossed, obsessed even to look her way. She supposed she should have expected it, the talent usually didn’t pay much attention to the catering team – unless they were doing a crap job of it - and then that’s all the catering services would hear about.

But the research – the  _ research  _ that she had undertaken to make sure all his dietary needs were taken care of, which was further complicated by the fact that he had not issued any instructions, had largely gone unnoticed, it seemed.

Even when she still made cereal available when they were working late, and she had to provide an evening meal. Because she knew he liked after dinner cereal, too.

She supposed it was just a part of her job, and good for business, but still. She also counted herself fortunate that she wasn’t working on the set where he literally starved himself for the role. How on earth would she had been able to get his attention then? 

Probably make a “For Ben Solo only” placard to wear around her neck until he paid attention to her.

She hoped that perhaps today’s catering might do the trick. She knew what she was about to do was risky, but she also knew they were wrapping up in a few days, and she had overheard the director talking about how they had to keep the schedule because their leading man was due to fly out to Europe at the end of the next week. 

Ben Solo was very popular, and very,  _ very _ much in demand.

A hush fell over the set as the great man himself entered. 

As always, he took her breath away. He was so tall and broad, his dark hair like a halo around an angelically masculine face. Everything about him was broad – nose, lips and brow, but somehow it all came together in one magical package to create one of the most unassumingly sexy men on the planet. Not that he thought so, as humble as he was.

She could tell by the intensity on his face that he was already in full blown actor mode. He made his way straight to the catering table and grabbed his cereal. He looked around for the milk, and she silently handed it to him.

“Thank you,” he grunted softly.

It was the first time he had acknowledged her, and she blushed.

“You’re welcome,” she replied.

His focus broke as he looked at her, his eye twitching as he scanned her face.

“Who are you? Why haven’t I seen you before?” he asked curiously.

“I’ve been here the whole time. I’m the catering,” she said, pointing to her food truck - that had “Rey’s Spit Roasts to the Rescue” emblazoned along the side.

“You do spit roasts? This doesn’t look like a spit roast.” He said, clearly confused as he took a mouthful of cereal.

“Well, I’m only just now doing movie catering, it’s a pretty new addition to my business – I still like to spit roast on the side.”

Whatever it was that she said, it caused him to choke on his food. He immediately began coughing, so she poured him a glass of water to help it go down. Their conversation was broken by the director, Chips O’Toole, who approached them.

“Mate,” the director said with his trademark Australian drawl. “Last chance to ask for a closed set. You sure you want your snag out for all the crew to see?”

“My snag?” Ben asked.

“Your dong, mate – your old fella. Your  _ dick _ .”

Ben stiffened, seemingly offended.

“I’m committed to my craft. We are all professionals here. God only knows how many times I had my dick out on the set of  _ Young Adults of the Female Persuasion _ .”

_ Thirty four _ ,  _ the answer is thirty four _ , she thought - the exact number of gifs saved under a special folder on her laptop. Disappointingly never full frontal, though. Rey nodded enthusiastically as she listened in, until she caught both men staring at her.

She quickly bustled herself back into the van. An open set for his full frontal nude shoot. It was like all her Christmases had come at once. And it was only July.

______

She checked the daily shoot sheet and could see the scene in question was scheduled for that afternoon. She busied herself with her lunch preparations, putting out the pickles, corn dogs, bratwurst sausages, whole fried zucchini, burritos, corn on the cob, eggplants and tofu dogs on the table. She nestled the popsicles into their bucket of ice, and arranged the churros artfully around the chocolate sauce. 

The cast and crew devoured her offerings with great gusto, her dick degustation menu was a huge hit. But to her immense disappointment, Ben Solo was nowhere to be seen. 

As she was clearing away the leftovers, his assistant tapped her on the shoulder.

“Mr. Solo wants to see you in his trailer,” the assistant said before walking away.

Rey emitted a soft squeak, which swallowed up any further questions she might have wanted to ask. Five minutes later, after quickly brushing her hair and applying lip gloss, she knocked on the door of his trailer.

“Come in.” 

She shuddered at the deep tenor of his voice.

As she opened the door, she saw Ben sitting in a tub chair, going through his lines. The few times she had been required to go into a star’s trailer, she usually found them ostentatious. His trailer was quite simple and unadorned.

He straightened as soon as he saw her.

“You wanted to see me, Mr. Solo?”

“Yes, Rey, I did want to see you.” He replied.

_ Naked, I hope. _ She pushed the unhelpful thought from her mind.

“So, what’s with the catering today?” he asked.

She scratched her head and looked around the trailer, avoiding his eyes – all of a sudden overcome with uncharacteristic shyness. She was just in awe of his presence, his energy. She felt his eyes bore into her, and she was at a loss for words.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” she muttered. She could kick herself, her little phallic food fest had gotten his attention, but now that she was under his gaze, alone in his trailer, all she could do was backpedal.

“Corn dogs, pickles, tofu dogs. I sense a theme here.”

She cleared her throat.

“Really?” She said awkwardly.

“Just, it’s almost a little too much of a coincidence.” He asked, his eyes searching her face intently.

“What do you mean?” she said evasively. She felt held under his gaze, unable to move. “Just a regular day on set, surely. Nothing out of the ordinary.” 

He squinted at her for a moment or two. This close to him, within this proximity, all she could think about was how big he was, and how much she wanted him to take her on the floor of his trailer. It made it very difficult to think clearly.

“Do you think you could take my corn dog?” he asked, slowly.

_ I mean, I’ve never heard it called that before, but you know these Hollywood types. _

“Oh, yes sir, please. I really could take your corn dog. All of it.” She said breathlessly before she could think – she was almost dizzy with desire. 

“Call me Ben.” He said, his voice dropping a little lower.

_ I will call you pretty much anything you tell me to _ , she thought.

“Sure… Ben, sir.”

_ Please ravish me _ , she moaned to herself.  _ Please. I’ll be good - I promise. _

“My plate is over on the table.”

_ What? _

She looked over to see a half-eaten corn dog resting on a plate, the tip still dripping in ketchup. Rey tried to hide her disappointment as she saw the only corn dog he was referring to was of the culinary kind. 

Rey quickly grabbed the plate, and after nodding her goodbye, fled for the comfort of her catering truck. She could have sworn she heard the sound of a palm slapping a forehead, but in her rush she didn’t trust herself to have heard right.

Once inside she locked the door behind her, then returned her attention to the phallic representation on the plate in her hand. She knew his lips had been wrapped around it, the thought causing heat to pool in her panties.

She was an idiot. It seemed like she had had a chance at…something - and she blew it.

She briefly toyed with the idea of selling the half eaten mystery meat on dark ebay, for it would surely go for a pretty penny - she could frame it and everything - but without a certification of authentication its value was severely compromised – and providing such a certificate could only result in a sharp decline in catering jobs.

It wasn’t part of her business model. Then again, neither was the next thing she was about to do.

She groaned as she pressed the moist, ketchup soaked tip against her lips and closed her eyes. She delicately poked out her tongue to taste and run it along the head, the delicious mix of salty and sweet dancing on her taste buds.

She pushed it a little further into her mouth, past her lips so it rested heavy on her tongue, and she knew it was nothing like what the real deal would feel like, what  _ he _ would feel like. 

And because he had insisted on not having a closed set, she would soon be able to eyeball it for herself. If she played her timing right. Slowly, she began to lick and suck on the corn dog, the shards of batter loosening and travelling down her throat. 

She imagined he was telling her what a good girl she was, taking his corn dog so well. She groaned as the last of the batter came free, and all she was left with was the smooth surface of the hot dog beneath. She so wanted to shove her hands down into her panties to touch herself as she took the sausage deeper into her mouth. Unfortunately, she was sucking so hard, a large piece broke free and she began to choke. She quickly pounded her fist against her chest to work it down - but to no avail.

Gasping for air she crashed out of the van and into the arms of Finn, one of the sound technicians and her good friend. He immediately worked out what the problem was and bent her forward so he could place five hard blows between her shoulder blades. There was immense relief, and embarrassment, as the offending morsel dislodged back into her mouth and she was able to take in great big gulps of air. The rest of the crew began to crowd around them in concern, but Finn quickly sent them away.

“She’s fine, get back to work. Give her some space.” He said as he waved them off.

After a few minutes she felt like she could breathe again.

“Thanks Finn,” she rasped. “You saved my life.”

“Jesus Rey, you scared me half to death. Are you ok?” he said, still concerned.

Rey nodded. ‘I’m fine, just need a moment.” There was no way she was going to be sent to a medic and risk missing out on the shoot later that day.

“Chew your food, babe. Remember to chew your food,” Finn admonished, but not unkindly.

“I will, I promise.”

She made a mental note never to try deep throating a wiener again.

Two hours later her hands shook from excitement as she arranged the fresh fruit, Danishes and yoghurt that was to feed the crew for the afternoon. She had timed it exactly right, so that Ben was due to arrive for filming at any moment. Ever the professional, she knew he wouldn’t be late.

It was a pivotal scene in the film, one where the main character, played by Ben, stands naked in front of his wife after learning she is having an affair. She supposed the nudity was to show how the man was vulnerable and stripped bare while confronting his wife’s betrayal.

Rey didn’t really care. She couldn’t get beyond the stripped bare part.

She was lurking behind a lighting pole when Ben made his way to the middle of the set, dressed in only a robe. Her mouth went completely dry, and she felt herself clench around air. As he stood, he peered into the crew stationed, ready to begin shooting. 

Whoever it was, he couldn’t find the person he was looking for, and seemed very relieved because of it. He removed his robe and shook his hands and body to loosen up for the scene. Rey gasped. Ben Solo, actor of his generation, was standing before the full cast and crew completely and utterly naked. As he bounced his dick bobbed with him, as did Rey’s head. It was hypnotic. It was huge. She felt like it was  _ looking right at her _ .

It put all the bratwursts she had served that day to shame. She wondered if he needed a licence to carry that thing around in his pants.

She decided that if she ever had the opportunity to do something with his dick, that she would seize on it with both hands. By the looks of it, she would need both in any case.

The Director called for quiet on set, and silence quickly fell. Once action was called Rey forgot that she was meant to be staring at his dick, his performance was so heart wrenching and real. She was mesmerised, and had begun to inch forward out from behind the lighting stand. She didn’t know how, but she found herself standing at the front with the rest of the crew, biting her lip and wringing her hands as the scene continued. She knew this was an Oscar worthy performance.

Suddenly, Ben caught sight of her as he was about to hit the pivotal part where the husband breaks down and sobs at his wife’s legs, begging her not to go. She saw him startle, then pause, and shake himself from the deep reverie he was in with his character.

“Bloody hell, Solo. What the fuck is going on?” called out the director in frustration.

His assistant quickly scurried out to hand Ben back his robe. Ben whispered something into the assistant’s ear. The assistant looked right at her and nodded, then hurried over to speak to Rey.

Rey shrank back in fear, what had she done now?

“Ah, Mr. Solo has asked that you go back to your van while he is shooting this scene.” He whispered.

Rey blinked in shock. 

Really? She wasn’t doing anything wrong, was she? Was she too thirsty? She had stopped ogling his dick two minutes into the scene, so it couldn’t be because of that. 

Surely?

“What are you two whispering about on my set?” Chips O’Toole bellowed.

“I was just asking Rey to leave the set at Mr. Solo’s behest,” the assistant stammered.

Ben slapped his forehead in frustration.

“Well, get that flaming sheila outta here! Fire her bony arse!” Chips cursed. “We gotta fucking movie to shoot!”

“Hey, O’Toole, no one is firing anyone,” Ben said, rising to his feet. “Plus she certainly does not have a bony.. arse.” He walked over to Rey, who was standing there shaking, terrified she was about to blow her biggest gig yet because she was salivating over the lead actor’s penis.

He stood before her, nervous but his face was soft.

“I’m really sorry, but, well… I just can’t concentrate with you here. It’s nothing personal, well..” he carded his massive paw through his hair. “It is kinda personal, but nothing you have done wrong.” He said with a smile. “Don’t worry about that Australian hayseed. But for now, I just need you somewhere else. But please come to my trailer after this shoot is done?”

Rey nodded mutely, not quite understanding what had transpired between them, but as it included another invitation to his trailer – it could only be a good thing.

She scuttled away (which had been her main activity of the day it seemed) and went about cleaning her van. It was busy work really, her mind just was not on the job at hand. Instead, she rubbed the same spot on the counter for what seemed like hours as she tried to work out why he sent her away. 

What kind of effect did she have on him? It was very perplexing, and incredibly,  _ incredibly _ exciting.

She waited nervously for the magic words, chewing at her fingers as she did.

“That’s a bloody wrap!” she heard the Director call out, now she just had to work out how long she needed to wait until she should head over to his trailer.

There was a knock at the door, and Ben’s assistant opened the door.

“Mr. Solo would like to see you in twenty minutes, he just needs to take a shower.”

_ So, the answer is twenty minutes _ .

Twenty minutes later, and she was rapping her knuckles on his trailer door for the second time that day. But this time she was prepared, she thought, by what might be waiting for her on the other side.

He opened the door, and she realised she would never, ever be prepared as little droplets of water sprinkled from his dripping hair onto her arm. She thought she mightn’t wash her arm again.

“Come in,” he said, smiling broadly. She did not need to be invited twice.

The narrow entranceway meant she had to brush past him as she stepped in, her shoulder pushing open his shirt that was hastily buttoned to expose his chest. She stifled a squeak at the glimpse.

He indicated she should sit in the tub chair, which she did. He remained standing.

“Can I get you a drink?” he said eagerly. “Something to eat… oh.” He blushed.

She giggled, the actor’s actor standing in front of her didn’t seem like much of a lady’s man. Not that he had the reputation as being one.

“I’m fine, thanks. You.. wanted to see me.. again?” she asked curiously.

He cleared his throat. “Yes, I ah, wanted to talk to you about earlier. I wanted to explain why I sent you off set before, so you understood that the problem was with me, not that you had done anything wrong.”

Her breath caught in her throat. 

“Okay.”

“Well, I don’t know if you know this about me, but ah, I get a little intense on set. Like I really, really get into the mindset of the character.”

She knew that about him plenty. She nodded.

“So, ah, what that means is, I can’t have any distractions. I mean, the crew are fine, I’m used to them. But um, well, you distract me,” he said sheepishly.

“I distract you?” she said, barely believing her ears.

“Yes, particularly as I was er – naked during that particular scene. I felt, well, shy, with you there.” Little drops of water spattered onto the floor from his still dripping hair.

“ _ You _ felt shy around me? I feel shy around  _ you _ .” She laughed at how ridiculous they both were.

“Aren’t we a pair?” he chuckled, his mouth pulling at the corners in an adorable grin. Rey felt a keen rush of desire course through her. It was as if she was aware of every single cell in her body, every hair, every thumping beat of her heart.

She offered a soft smile as her stomach felt like it was full of excited butterflies.

“Today. I felt like you were asking me something.” She pressed, she wanted to regain the moment that was lost earlier that day.

He paused for a moment. 

“I was, well at least I tried to.” He took a deep breath before continuing “Rey, did you, in fact, prepare lunch especially in my honor?” he asked quizzically, his head tilted to the side.

She blushed and nodded, a cheeky smile playing on her lips. She didn’t waiver in her gaze at him, and she was once again putty in his ginormous meaty hands. She felt the electricity in the air between them, she wasn’t imagining it. 

He rolled his lips as he looked at her, and she shuddered.

“You want my sausage,” he said knowingly, nodding his head.

“Ben, sir, I already had your sausage,” she said boldly.

He startled for a moment. “Rey, pray tell, how did you have my sausage? Without my awareness of you having it?”

She cleared her throat, giving herself only a moment’s hesitation before answering. 

“Your leftover corn dog sir. I ate it.”

He whistled under his breath and swore.

“Did you enjoy it?”

“Oh yes sir, I enjoyed it very much. Until I choked on it.”

He winced, and she inwardly berated herself for suggesting that she might choke on his dick if she got anywhere near it.

“Though my throat is a little sore now, in the beginning, it went down so well. It felt really good in my mouth,” She desperately tried to ratchet up the heat between them again. “Wanna know what’s on the menu for tomorrow?” 

“Do tell.” He said, looking intrigued.

“Tacos.”

He cleared his throat.

“Delicious.” He said, his voice cracking. “Tacos are my favourite, but I thought we could only have Tacos on Tuesday. But what if I’m hungry now?”

She blushed as she realised just how much attention he had been paying to her catering.

_ Carpe Diem. Seize the day. You promised yourself you would. _

“Then you better shut up, get over here and kiss me.” She said with a cock of her eyebrow.

He growled, and as quick as a flash he bolted to kneel in front of her,and she was sure she caught a dangerous glitter in his eyes, which in turn sent a bolt of pleasure straight between her thighs. She felt his cock pressing against her leg, and she couldn’t help but press her leg ever so slightly to increase the contact. He grunted before wrapping his arms around her and capturing her in a searing kiss. 

Her senses began to swim from the overload of sensation immediately. She could smell his shampoo, a heady mix of vanilla, bourbon and orange. She was dizzy with desire as his lips nipped, sucked and probed hers while his hands began to run along the length of her body. Without a shadow of a doubt, he was just as intense about kissing as he was about acting, and she felt the heat pulse within her core as she imagined that intensity being focused on other parts of her body. 

Like between her thighs.

She groaned and hooked her leg around his waist to bring him closer, and she gasped as she felt how hard he was becoming. She could feel how damp her panties were already, sodden even, and the last remnants of inhibition left her as she knew she had to have him. Before he left. 

She dug her fingers into his back, as if to mark or claim him, and he shuddered in response, breaking his lips from hers in an involuntary gasp.

She leant back to look at him, they were both panting wildly, pupils blown with passion. They were both as awestruck as the other, not believing what was happening between them, yet feeling how natural and right it felt at the same time. Somehow the buttons on his shirt had come undone (did she do that?) and she saw that her skirt was rucked up to just below her ass (did he do that?). 

“Ben, please, maybe this is something usual for you, to be fast like this, but it’s not really for me. But I really just want you to ravish me. Like,  _ hard _ .”

“Rey,” he said shaking his head, “this isn’t usual for me in the slightest. I should very much like to ravish you,  _ hard _ .”

With that he picked her up and plopped her down onto the built-in dining table. She wondered if it would hold both their weight, but then, the OH&S people down at the studio probably anticipated situations like this and would have reinforced it.

His lips trailed a fiery path upwards as he started at her collar bone and kissed a trail back up to her mouth. She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him in to her so that she could grind herself against him. The full blown footlong in his pants had a mind of its own as it jerked against her, and she shuddered at the contact. There was nothing she wanted more than for him to take her.

“Please,” she moaned. 

“Okay,” he said, his lips still pressed to her mouth. He reached under her skirt to slide her panties down her body, tossing them in corner with abandon – they had served their purpose and were no longer required. Her hands were at his pants, desperately trying to free the delight contained there. He helped her along, pushing his pants down to his ankles, and his underwear along with it.

He entered her in one long stroke, her pussy gobbling him up greedily. Her eyes nearly popped out of her face as she pulsed and stretched around him. She gave a small whimper and held on to his arms with a death like grip, her nails digging into his arms as she adjusted to him.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” he asked in concern.

“No, no. It’s wonderful, just oh my GOD,” she bellowed as she arched her back. It was exquisite, more intense that she could have imagined - she was so full with him, and even the smallest movement sent delicious bolts of electricity through her. She was about to be well and truly fucked into the next century by the esteemed and hotly-tipped-for-an-Oscar Ben Solo, and she almost had to pinch herself. She really had to test to make sure.

“Ouch,” he said.

“I was just making sure you were real, that I wasn’t imagining things,” she said cheekily.

“Oh, I’m real,” he said as his hands firmly gripped her ass and he slowly began to thrust into her. “You feel so good,” he rasped. “During my shoot, I was so scared I was going to get hard with you there, or that you would find me lacking, or unattractive or something.”

“Are you crazy,” she grunted. “You are the most attractive man I have ever met. Without question.”

He grunted as she pulled up her legs to rest on this shoulder. “Jesus,” he said, sinking into her even deeper. “And thank you. You are a delectable morsel yourself.”

She dug her fingers into his strong arms harder, gasping with each stroke, which only encouraged him to go harder. Her gasps soon turned to groans of pure pleasure, and little beads of water from his still damp hair sprinkled across her face. Unfortunately, it turned out that the people down in OH&S did not account for two people boning on that particular table, and the mood was rudely interrupted by a large crack as the table buckled under their combined weight.

Ben swore, and then as quick as a flash pushed down her legs so he could scoop her up, and still joined together he slammed her against the cupboard door. His fingers bit into her ass as he held her in place, capturing her mouth in a kiss as he began to thrust into her again, and she felt her full weight bearing down on his cock. She groaned into his mouth as he hammered into her, moving her arms to thread around his neck.

Fuck, the commitment to his craft was nothing compared to his commitment on giving her the best dicking of her life, she thought to herself. She squeezed her thighs around his waist to increase the pressure.

Rey felt a ribbon slowly unfurling at the base of her stomach. As it unravelled, the pressure from it started to build higher and higher. The thrusting of his cock intensified as he seemed to sense she needed more in order to chase the sensation. The combined sounds of their breathing and moans filled the tiny cabin, almost like an echo that filled their senses, it was overwhelming and all encompassing. All she could do was ride with it.

She was taken completely by surprise as she came undone as he drove into her, one moment there was a tingle in her toes, than it began to drift upwards, and the next she was hit with a wall of intense pleasure, wave after wave consuming her. She chased it more as she ground down on his cock to keep the pressure constant, triggering a long list of profanities from Ben as the switch then sent him over the edge. He pulsed hot and wet inside her, harder than ever as she clenched.

As the last jolts of her climax coursed through her, he held her pinned to the door. She felt as though her insides were made of warm honey, it was blissful as he burrowed his face into her neck and she felt his hot breath against her skin.

“You know, after that, I can never have you on the set ever, ever again while I’m filming, don’t you?” He muttered.

She giggled. “That’s very disappointing, but a sacrifice I’m willing to make.”

It would be a very small price to pay, she thought.

“Did you know what you were doing when you asked me back to your trailer?” she asked.

“Well, I thought I was going to ask you out to dinner, ah, with no expectations.” He shook his head.

She grinned, and thought to herself that he was free to have all the expectations he liked before responding.

“I would like that Ben, I would like that very much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story - if you did I would LOVE to know.


End file.
